


The Cat's Fall

by nidssaw



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien-centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, I don't know what to put here, Self-Denial, Self-Harm, Sub Adrien Agreste, adrien needs cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidssaw/pseuds/nidssaw
Summary: And, at that right moment, there was no one to help him. After losing everything, what could he do? Because after all, he was just a teenager that couldn't take care of himself without someone there. After Gabriel's fall, he was left alone, just with the money. No more akumas, no more reasons for Ladybug to be there with him. It was over.





	1. Beginning

 Adrien never thought of feeling like that.

 

 He was finally broken. To the core, with absolutely no turning back. He was sick. Sick of everything.

 

And, at that right moment, there was no one to help him. After losing everything, what could he do? Because after all, he was just a teenager that couldn't take care of himself without someone there. After Gabriel's fall, he was left alone, just with the money. No more akumas, no more reasons for Ladybug to be there with him. It was over.

 

His father was in prison for two hours already, and, at that time, Adrien was just alone. Three in the morning, who could he call? No one would answer. Everyone was tired from watching the final battle between the beloved heroes and Hawk Moth.   
But he didn't cry. Even if, inside, he was totally broken, he couldn't do that. He just sat in his sofa and looked at the stars outside, and the light rain that was falling down from the sky.

 

He sighed, getting up to get some things from his wardrobe. The police was just there some time ago, telling him to pack his things up. He was a supermodel, right? He could live by himself with the money he had. Besides, his father's money was also with him now. He didn't need anyone.

 

Right?


	2. Find Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He needs you."

Marinette finished her work. Hawk Moth was now in prison, and she no longer needed to protect the civilians again magic evil forces.  
But she was still worried about someone in particular.

  
About two someones, actually, but that didn't matter. She was really worried.  
After their farewells, Chat looked really down. He looked depressed, and didn't show any joy when they got Gabriel. He looked broken.

  
She got crowded by tons of reporters, and when she finally could get away from them, he was gone. Chat Noir was gone in the darkness, and she didn't even have the chance to reveal herself to him.

  
She thought it was just a prank, and called the Cat Boy a lot of times. He didn't answer her calls.

  
She wanted to go check on Adrien, but, unfortunately, was running out of time. She got back home, released the transformation and looked at Tikki.  
"Tikki, I'm worried about Adrien. Get some cookies, we need to find him." The bluenette said, getting some gifts she never had the courage to give to Adrien. She still didn't, but, he needed it. He needed to feel loved.

  
"Get something for Chat too, Mari. We need to find him, so you can reveal yourselves and... Me and Plagg..." The kwami gulped, looking hesitantly at her holder. "Your job as heroes is done. We will go back to the Guardian, Marinette."

  
The blue-eyed girl gasped, freezing in place.

  
"Wait. What?"

 

She asked. It couldn't be. She didn't want to stop being Ladybug.

  
"I'm sorry..." Tikki sobbed, flying to her holder. "I don't want to leave you, but that's a rule we need to follow. If you and Chat keep active, another villain will soon rise, and it will be worse."

  
Marinette cupped the kwami's cheeks with her hands, with melancholy in her eyes.  
"What about Chat? He really enjoyed being a hero. He was more passionate about it than me, Tikki. I need to find him. I need to get Chat." Marinette said, with tears by the corners of her eyes.

  
"Let me go then. I will eat, and after that, you need to hurry. He detransformed, Mari. I'll try to find Plagg and get him to transform Chat so you can meet. Get the things for Adrien. You'll go to his house while I get Chat. You love him, and now, he needs someone to be there for him." Tikki said, getting her cookie and finishing it.  
After this, Marinette finished what she was doing and transformed to get out of her room without getting caught, soon releasing her transformation and getting in her way to Adrien's house.

  
When she got there, she saw that everything was open, and it looked like the cops just left. She walked in, trying to find Adrien's room, but got interrupted by a door opening.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" She heard Adrien shout, and looked around in the darkness to try to find him.  
"It's Marinette. I was awake when everything happened and..." She gulped, surprised by the boy's voice tone. "I felt like I needed to come here to check up on you. I'm sorry, I s-shouldn't have come..."

  
She tightened her grasp in the bag she was holding, turning back to go home.

  
"Um, Marinette..." She heard the blonde sigh. "I didn't see it was you. It's fine, I was just getting my things to... Forget about it."  
The bluenette turned back to the direction of his voice, walking towards him.

  
"Can you please turn the lights on? I can't see a thing." She asked, silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh.  
> that was pretty intense, lmao.   
> lotss of angst. that's it, kids! nothing to really worry about(yet). i want to write bigger chapters, but i didn't have the time 'til now. i had this concept for some time... well, idk.  
> and i need a beta! if you want to help me with that, contact me in my tumblr:  
> http://unicornswithstars.tumblr.com  
> see ya next chapter~

**Author's Note:**

> let's start with some angst here. hope you like the idea <3


End file.
